


【盾冬】你知道大熊星座和小熊星座吗

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: 神话au，这里的罗杰斯是复四渣盾，双性冬。





	【盾冬】你知道大熊星座和小熊星座吗

伟大的太阳神罗杰斯在经过密林中的河流时，看见了在古老森林里奔跑的战士，他立刻被那个鹿一般矫健灵巧的身姿吸引了。太阳神隐在盘根错节的参天大树背后，贪婪地望向那个身影——半长的棕发不加理饰随意披散在肩膀，深色的外衣紧紧裹住紧窄的腰线，绿色的透澈眼睛机敏又警惕，正盯着面前的猎物——就好像他盯着他一样。太阳神很快得知这个男人的名字叫做巴恩斯，是海德拉军团中最厉害的战士，没有人比他更为管理者皮尔斯所喜的。

然而这个机警的战士似乎看起来跟别人不太一样，左手臂布满古怪又奇特的花纹，一张轻弓在他手里拉成饱满的弧线，箭尖银光闪烁仿佛是从他的眼睛里折射出来的一般。罗杰斯满意地暗叹，我的光也不过如此。他聪慧的脑袋迅速盘算起来，如何让这个迷人的战士成为自己的忠仆？

罗杰斯从不怀疑自己的魅力，毕竟他声名远播为人人所崇敬，见过他的人都眩诧他神的光耀，愿伏在他脚下做他忠实的臣民。今天他也相信，这个尤物很快就是他的囊中之物，得来必是毫不费力的。

此时天已大亮，战士停下了追逐猎物的脚步，收起手中的轻弓，将那支银色的箭插在背后那个精美的箭袋里。罗杰斯炫目于他轻盈敏捷的步伐，将太阳的光热照得更厉害了些。细碎的光点从河面上消失凝固，树叶不再吟诵静静地停在枝头，风神敬畏他，便也停下吹拂，半丝微风也没有，半只鸟儿也不见飞过。他们都知道罗杰斯的目的呢。

棕发战士疑惑地抬起头，侧脸秀美的线条暴露在罗杰斯眼前，宛若巧夺天工的石像，愈看愈发现他的隽妙——柔软的发丝覆在额头，轻颤的睫毛、挺直的鼻梁——无一处不显示着他的俊美。罗杰斯被这诱惑所动，自念道：“我去偷偷地拥抱他，我的妻一定不会知道的；即使她后来会知道，难道她的愤怒竟能使我放弃这难得的幸福么？”太阳神不自禁地想要向他走去，那双灵动的眼迅速朝这边转来。

罗杰斯立刻化成了皮尔斯的形状，他从容不迫地走过来，“我的战士，你刚才猎到了什么？”他微笑着拥抱住巴恩斯，热切、有力并不像那位管理者往常的神情。巴恩斯正要回答，却被对方温柔迫切的抚摸打断，他疑惑地想要询问，迎上的却是滚热的唇舌止住了他的话语，罗杰斯把他的真面目露出来了。巴恩斯虽然尽力地挣扎，但他一个凡人战士，怎么能够抵抗得了神呢？

太阳神用上了全部柔情，他引诱着巴恩斯张开嘴，把他滚烫的舌头伸进去，吻着这个未经人事的战士。这种温暖的黏腻是他从未感受过的，使他的心脏起了纷乱的颤动，双手无力地搭在罗杰斯健硕的肩上，不动也不移开。罗杰斯却愈加靠近他，用力抱紧他，从他衣服下摆伸进去在他光滑的皮肤上摩挲着。缺氧的感觉令巴恩斯双膝发软，他迷醉了，倒向太阳神的怀里。他没有力气再抵抗他了。

巴恩斯躺倒在草地上，醉酒似的脸颊通红，双眼微微阖着。罗杰斯抚摩着他，诱使他打开紧闭的双腿，“嘘嘘，巴基。”巴恩斯望着那双深蓝色的眼睛里满载的爱意，他默许了罗杰斯叫着他的昵名拥抱了他。

于是罗杰斯看到了那个被巴恩斯隐藏起来的秘密，那道柔嫩湿润的缝隙。太阳神双眼盯着，似乎骨头里生了火，爆发出巨大的力量来。最后，他的欲望满足了。

“巴基，我会永远爱你的。”

巴恩斯红了耳朵，微不可见地点了点头。他相信了这个被人赞颂崇拜的神灵，把自己献给了他。

四周的光线逐渐的黯淡了，罗杰斯抱着身下的战士，贴近他的耳朵和他告别，答应他很快就会来找他。巴恩斯紧紧回拥，左臂的图腾发生了细微的变化，在盈盈月色下闪烁着微亮的光。苍绿的青苔，垂覆的宽叶，嫣红的玫瑰倒映在河边，蜻蜓点在水面击碎了那片安静的闲适。比这一切花木草林、水波秀色更美的是这个棕发的青年，他沉醉在天神的爱中，恍若拥有了整个世界。

 

太阳神离开了。巴恩斯在日复一日的猎途中寻找那个伟岸的身影，始终都未曾如愿。他开始担忧起来，但每天的阳光依旧洒在这片苍古的丛林中，他知道这是太阳神罗杰斯的光芒，于是他又释怀了。现在太阳刚刚经过中天，巴恩斯慢吞吞地走在高树之下，卸下身后的轻弓，头枕在箭袋上，仰躺在这片被温热光芒覆盖的草地中等待着。

他没有等到罗杰斯，却看见皮尔斯身后跟着一群战士到这山中来了。皮尔斯瞥见他，便叫他到跟前来，问他今天有什么收获。巴恩斯踌躇着，随便编了一个谎话，没有告诉他太阳神曾经来过。然而皮尔斯内心是起了疑的，往日紧随在他身边，在其他战士面前第一个飞奔的巴恩斯近些日子开始沉默怠惰，显然是做了什么亏心的事。

于是皮尔斯挥着手，跟身后的战士们称赞起不远处的那条澄澈的河流，他说道：“这里没有常人踏足，你们都去那清水中沐浴吧。”战士们欢呼起来高高兴兴地脱了衣服跑进水里，嘻嘻哈哈地笑闹起来，唯有巴恩斯踟蹰着默默立在河边，迟了又迟不肯脱去身上的衣物。

皮尔斯将他拉到一边，不顾他的意愿除去了他的衣服，于是所有人都看见了他腹前的罪恶。巴恩斯神志昏乱想用双手去遮掩，管理者怫然变色，立刻将他逐出了战士的队伍，逐出了他一直听命于此的军团，再也不许他出现在他面前。

此时太阳神罗杰斯的妻子早已知道了这件事，她勃然大怒，想要找个机会使巴恩斯受到痛苦来报复自己的仇恨。她久久地思考着，像在妒火上加了一把干柴，她愤怒地叫着：“够了，你现在这幅样子，已完全证明了我丈夫的不忠了！既然他爱你的容貌，那我今日便摧毁你这张可爱的脸罢！”说完她抓住巴恩斯棕色的半长头发，将他拖到面前来，巴恩斯眼睁睁看着自己伸前的手臂长出黑色的长毛，开口想要呼唤罗杰斯的嘴唇也变成了血盆似的大口。太阳神的妻子生怕他的祷告会传进罗杰斯的耳中，便将他的声音也剥夺了，巴恩斯没有发出任何哀号，他满心相信罗杰斯一定会出现，制止他妻这荒唐无比的行为——他没有等到。

昔日的猎者战士变成了一只黑熊，而他的心却依旧是从前的心。他不愿开口埋怨罗杰斯的忘恩负义，心里仍然相信神灵与他耳鬓厮磨时曾说过的话。他流连在他们相遇的丛林草场中，为阳光的明暗流转奔跑在空旷的山野里，也为风呼啸而过带来的呼唤迟疑地停留——他仍旧没有等到。

 

——————————

 

多年之后一个年轻猎人带了猎网走进了这片森林，恰好惊起了沉睡的巴恩斯。他看见猎人便顿住了，眼光炯炯地看向那双似曾相识的蔚蓝双眼，像一个认识他的人一样。猎人惊退了数步，不知这是什么意思，而巴恩斯发出了他的第一声嚎叫。年轻猎人见巴恩斯正欲朝他走来，便举起手中的长矛预备刺向他，然而他看着那双澄明的绿色眼睛犹豫了，他好像看懂了那里面的等候、期盼和希望，猎人放下了长矛，慢慢地走向了巴恩斯。

 

 

“佩吉？亲爱的你怎么了？”

“你真爱上他了吗？”太阳神的妻子看向身边神采光耀的丈夫，这个天神盯着森林里的一人一熊已经很久了。

“怎么会呢，亲爱的，他谁也不是。”

 

说完太阳神挥了挥手，将巴恩斯和那个叫史蒂夫的猎人带上了天，放在了邻近的天空里，而他们化成了两个熠熠的星座，永恒地闪烁在了时间尽头。


End file.
